My Sun and Stars
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: Asami reflects on her life and her feelings while she lies under the stars. With the help of Bolin, she tries to move on.


For Bosami Week Day 1: Starlight

I re-did this prompt because I wasn't liking how "Starcrossed" came out. I will try later.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

When her mother was alive, Asami was her "little sun and stars." Her mother, no matter how fatigued she was, always smiled at her and showered her with hugs and kisses. Asami thought her mother was the same; her mother never ceased to brighten a room with her presence. However, when her mother died, Asami realized that stars can burn out. Her "sun and stars" is gone, and her own energy slowly but surely became depleted.

Her father was never really able to fill that gap her mother left in her. In fact, he only widened it, picking at it until there was almost nothing left in the young woman. That day in the hangar, when he tried to kill her, was the last straw.

There were fleeting thoughts in her head urging her to give up and die. All the energy her mother claimed was in her is gone. The hangar was dark; the tank's claw was coming towards her. There's nothing left for her here.

However, right before Asami was going to die in the hands of her own father, the doors of the hangar opened, allowing the sun to flood back in. Bolin sat atop Naga, hurling rocks to throw Hiroshi away from Asami. That's when Asami saw it.

The determination in his eyes. The energy he put in his bending. That drive to keep living mirrored her mother's.

Asami had to keep living.

* * *

The two teens came out of that fight a little worse for wear. When Hiroshi broke through the glass of Asami's mecha tank, some of the shattered pieces pierced her face and torso. If it weren't for Bolin to catch her when she passed out and fell off the machine, Asami would have suffered worse.

Bolin had some scars from the electric fence and a swollen ankle, but he still found the energy to carry the unconscious young woman and lay her on Naga. He limped back to Republic City, holding onto the polar bear- dog's reins for support.

That night, after being patched up, Asami sat on the docks by Air Temple Island. The wounds to her stomach were much worse than either she or Bolin expected; bandages were wrapped tightly around her middle, making it hard for her to find a decent position to relax on the bay. The pain wracking her torso was too much for her, forcing Asami to lean back and lie down.

Her make-shift pillow was warm and soft, much unlike the wooden docks Asami was on. As she looked up, Asami couldn't see the stars.

Her green eyes were looking right at two emerald orbs. Even though his visage was dark due to the moon shining behind him, the young man's eyes shined brightly. Asami smiled.

"I never had the chance to thank you," she quietly stated.

"You don't need to," Bolin dismissed, "You had it in you all along."

Bolin shifted slowly so that he too was lying down, Asami's head resting on his chest. The two relaxed as they looked at the stars.

"The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?" Asami queried.

Garnering only a grunt of agreement, Asami continued, "When I was little, my mother would call me her little sun and stars. I was the light of her life, energetic and happy.

"After Mother died, I thought, little by little, that I was fading out. Everyone who I ever cared about has died or hurt me, and I almost couldn't find a reason to keep going."

"What changed your mind?" Bolin lethargically asked.

"Seeing you fight my father; you reminded me of Mother then," Asami replied.

Snuggling into the warmth of the earth bender's body, Asami sighed.

"Mother would've liked you."

Carefully wrapping his arms around Asami's shoulders, avoiding the temptation to rest them on her injured middle, Bolin declared, "My mom would've loved you."

Asami smiled tiredly. Even after all that has happened these past couple of weeks, even after she was the target of her father's wrath, at that moment, Asami felt whole. She found her sun and stars.

The two fell asleep on the docks, bathed by the soft light of the stars.

* * *

Review!


End file.
